


Music Discs

by Ionlycreatedthis4heatwaves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive!Schlatt, DadSchlatt, Dream is trash in this story, Gen, Music Discs, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Phil is a good father in this story, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, i will die on this hill, so is schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlycreatedthis4heatwaves/pseuds/Ionlycreatedthis4heatwaves
Summary: It's always about the Music DiscsTommy and Tubbo are best friends but how far will their bond stretch?How much will Tommy and Tubbo give for the music discs?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One:

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH  
> I don't think anyone will find my story but...  
> Nobody reads these anyway so I'll keep it short.  
> This is what I do instead of doing school.  
> This is my first Fanfiction  
> I don't mind people correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.  
> enjoy.

Tommy was outgoing, loud, and wide-eyed ever since birth. Being the youngest of two other brothers, some thought that Tommy would be overshadowed by the other two boys. His older brothers were known by many. They were known as phenomena. Yes, Wilbur and the one known as The Blade were known for very different reasons, but they were legends nonetheless. Despite all of this, Tommy was never discouraged. Some would say that Tommy was very annoying. And it´s true, Tommy can come off as obnoxious. He is a sixteen-year-old teenager after all. Although Tommy has always been described as loud. Tommy was very loud as a person, but Tommy also had a very loud personality. If Tommy didn't like something, you were sure to hear about it. With a British accent and a loud voice, Tommy was sure to speak what was on his mind. He was never afraid to do so. This trait happened to get Tommy in some not-so-great situations. But nonetheless, Tommy was a brave, outspoken, and strong-willed soul filled with determination.

Toby, or mostly known as Tubbo, was a gentle and quiet kid. He was adored by many because of his kind heart and generosity. Tubbo was one to think things through instead of rushing right in. He was the kind of person to put others before himself. Tubbo enjoyed simple things like bees (he really liked bees), flowers, and friends. Tubbo was a very likable person in general so it was easy to make friends. Although he never really felt a connection with the other people that tried to make friends with him. They always seemed to want something out of him. They would try to take advantage of him. One thing Tubbo was not is stupid and opted to not making a lot of friends. Contrary to popular belief, Tubbo was not weak. Tubbo knew how to hold his own against other people. Everyone liked Tubbo though, so there was no need. Tubbo was known for his compassionate nature, gentle but strong spirit, and his constant strive to do what is right. 

This is why it was bizarre to anyone who knew Tommy or Tubbo when they became such great friends. He started when Tubbo was seven years old and he was at the village´s park because he was watching the bees and picking the flowers. A group of about three older kids approached Tubbo. These boys were probably a year older than Tubbo at the time. 

What Tubbo guessed was the leader of the group stepped in front of Tubbo and said, ¨Why are ´ya picking those flowers? That's like a girl thing to do.¨  
¨I don´t know,¨ Tubbo said at first, ¨I just think they are pretty. Would you like one?¨ Tubbo offered a purple flower of the bouquet that Tubbo had to the village kid right in front of him.

The kid looked at the flower weird before exclaiming, ¨No! That's girly!¨ The leader of the group of kids exclaimed and snatched the purple flower along with the other flowers that Tubbo had in his grasp. The bully quickly threw all the beautiful flowers on the ground and started stomping on them. 

¨Yeah, freak!¨ one of the kids behind the leader yelled at Tubbo and joined in on jumping onto the flowers that were halfway mushed into the ground. Tubbo was upset, to say the least, but he wasn’t going to cry in front of these bullies. 

The leader of the group stopped momentarily to say, ¨You´re a freak, ya know that?¨ At that moment something had hit the bully on the side of his face. Tubbo turned in the direction where the object came from and saw a blonde hair, lanky kid with mud in his hand. The kid was a good fifteen feet away. 

¨Yeah? Well, you smell weird and you have an ugly face!¨ The blonde boy with a band-aid on his nose yelled at the village kid. He had a squeaky but loud voice, especially for a six-year-old. The village kid faced the blonde and looked like he was about to say something when the blonde threw the mud in his hand straight in the kid’s face. It must have got in his eyes because the kid was saying incoherent things to his friends. ¨You guys wanna leave or do you guys wanna get mud on you too?¨ The kid spoke again, this time to the two other kids behind the leader. One of the kids with the nicest clothes left briskly. The other kid stayed with his friend. 

¨We need to get to some water so you can get the mud out of your eyes. We can walk over to the well,¨ the other kid said to the leader of the group of bullies. This particular kid had not precipitated in destroying Tubbo flowers. The kid seemed the calmest of the group. 

¨No way! I´m going to kill that kid!¨ The kid with the mud in his eyes was yelling and carrying on. While this was happening the blonde boy got closer and was standing by Tubbo.

¨Hi, I´m Tommy,¨ said the boy, Tommy, in a softer voice as to not draw attention from the bickering boys opposite of them. 

¨Uh, hello. I´m Toby, but some people call me Tubbo,¨ Tubbo said, matching the tone of Tommy’s voice. Tubbo was shocked that Tommy had stepped into this dispute. There was no time to be shocked as there was a shriek that interrupted his thoughts. 

The boy let out another shout and scrambled away from his friend toward Tubbo and Tommy´s direction. Tubbo and Tommy both tense up to prepare for whatever attack was to come from the village kid. ¨Come ´ere you punk! I´ll-¨ the boys were quickly cut off as his friend grabbed the hood of his now-dirty-jacket, effectively yanking him back. ¨Ay! Let go of me!” the kid exclaimed, trying to make his friend let him go. He was grabbing at the other boy’s hands. 

“Nope, you’re a mess and- Would you stop?” his friend said, referring to him struggling against his grip before continuing, “You’re covered in mud and we’re going home.” The boy was obviously annoyed at the whole ordeal. 

“But he threw dirt at me!” the village kid shrieks still struggling to get out of his grasp. 

“Well, yeah. I can see that, but you kind of deserved it, dimwit. What did you think was gonna happen?” the older boy asks while hauling the younger away. The boy was yelling and wiggling against his grip on his hood. Try as he might, the grip that he had did not falter. 

Tommy started laughing at the two because it was ridiculous. Tubbo started laughing too, not thinking about his flowers. The two watched as the village kid was dragged out of view and listened as the shouts got more distant. 

After their laughing had died down Tommy turned to Tubbo and said, “Tubbo?” He paused for a moment, “I like that name.” Other people didn’t really call him Tubbo before, always Toby. It was said that his mother had called him Tubbo. His father had named him Toby, but he had always liked Tubbo better. 

“Uh, thank you,” Tubbo said then cast his gaze from Tommy’s eyes to the crumpled flowers on the ground. “Thank you for, ya know, the whole thing.”

“No problem, Big Man!” Tommy said with a wide smile. Tubbo crouched down to the ground to look at the flowers on the ground. Most of them were caked in mud and squished. Tubbo was upset. They were so pretty and now they were covered in dirt. Tommy must have realized he was upset because he said, “Hey, I’m sorry about your flowers. Those guys are real jerks.” 

Tubbo picked up a red rose that was a little bit crumpled and had some dirt on it but it was the best-looking one of those on the ground. “It’s okay, I guess,” Tubbo said. 

Tommy realized that those flowers must have meant a lot to Tubbo. “How about since those jerks ruined your flowers we go and pick more? I’ll help of course, but I don’t know much about picking flowers,” Tommy said looking down at Tubbo. 

Tubbo looked up at him with awe, “Really? You want to help me?”

“Of course, Big Man. “ said Tommy with a smile.

Tubbo stood up with the flower in hand. “Here, would you like a flower? I know this one isn’t the best after what happened. But I can pick another one for you,” he offered with a smile on his face and excitement in his voice. Now Tommy wasn’t ever into flowers because he was a “big man” and whatnot, but he had to be some sort of a monster to not accept the flower that Tubbo was offering him. 

“No, I like this red one,” Tommy said gently taking the flower from Tubbo’s hand. It was pretty, even if it was a little wrinkled. Tommy always had liked the color red. Tommy smiled at Tubbo but he must have grabbed the flower wrong because he said, “Ow! What the—” He looked down at the flower, “The flower bite me!” He looked at Tubbo in exasperation. 

Tubbo laughed at this. “It’s a rose. It has pokey things on them,” Tubbo said pointing at the flower. 

“So the flower is just naturally mean?”

“I mean if you want to put it that way, then I guess,” Tubbo said laughing. “I could always find another flower.”

“No! I like it. Even if it bit me,” Tommy said. “But it’s okay because I am a big man so I can take it.”

“Okay ‘Big Man’, I saw some more flowers there so I think we should start over there,” Tubbo said to Tommy and pointed at a grassy meadow. 

The rest of the day the two boys spent together picking flowers and chasing each other around the village. They met up the next day, and the day after, and the day after that. From that moment on Tubbo and Tommy became inseparable. Despite them being total opposites personality-wise, Tommy and Tubbo were best friends and nothing could change that.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...   
> This chapter is just describing family dynamics.   
> Enjoy.

Tommy was orphaned or abandoned. Nobody knows. Tommy was too young to remember what had happened to his biological parents. Tommy was adopted by his father named Phil. Phil had two other sons when he adopted Tommy. Phil was not planning on adopting Tommy. Phil didn’t even go to an orphanage. What had happened is that Phil happened to be shopping for necessities at a nearby village when he had bumped into something by accident. At first, Phil believed he had bumped into an object of some sort because the thing was at the height of his thigh. Phil realized it was a child pretty quickly, a loud child. To put it in Phil’s words, “I look down and see this fucking gremlin child yelling at me with a golden apple in hand. This child shouts to me, ‘Move outta my way or I will stab you bitch,’ and this child pulls out the tiniest knife I’ve ever seen in my life. But to be fair, he did stab me with it. I still have the scar on my right hand.” Then Tommy was part of the family. 

Phil was a prophecy. Phil was what is known as a hybrid, more specifically a bird hybrid. Because of this, Phil possessed a pair of large, white wings that spread out from his back. Phil was often seen soaring over the lands of the SMP. Phil was known as a protector to many. Phil had always been a caring man and also a force to be reckoned with. While everyone else had the gift respawning twice the SMP, Phil had no such gift. When Phil died, it was over. Even so, Phil was still a powerful person. He was a great survivalist, an amazing fighter, an even better healer, and tried his best to be kind. People who knew Phil (those not on the other side of his sword) said that he always had this comforting presence about him. This was probably because Phil was prepared for almost every situation. 

Phil had two sons before Tommy, Wilbur and Techno. Wilbur and Techno were twins and were born two minutes apart. Nobody knows much about Wilbur and Techno’s mother. People don’t even know if Phil is their biological father. Wilbur and Techno are his sons and that is all that matters. 

Wilbur and Techno were nothing like Tommy. Tommy was loud for one, and Wilbur and Techno were usually not. Techno always had this monotone voice that he barely ever raised. Wilbur was calm, most of the time, and when he wasn’t, it was terrifying. Techno was a fighter, skilled with a sword, and was a deathly foe to face. Wilbur was an artist with so much determination to be more. Wilbur was charismatic, intelligent but not knowledgeable per-say, a leader, independent, relentless, he was not a fighter like Techno but he could give Techno a run for his money. Techno was knowledgeable, an amazing fighter, strong, smart, he learned from history and used it to his advantage. Techno and Wilbur were calculated. Tommy was not. Wilbur had brown hair and often was seen with a guitar. Techno had pink hair and was seen with a sword and a crown (even Techno was strongly against governments).

There was a big difference between Techno and Wilbur physically. Techno was most definitely a piglin hybrid. He had pointed, long ears with piercing red eyes. He also had long, black fingernails and he always seemed to radiate heat. Some other piglin features that he had included pointed fangs on his bottom teeth, a superhuman sense of smell, the soles of his feet were calloused and tough, and other piglins did not attack Techno unless he provoked them first. Wilbur had not inherited any of the visible piglin features except for having sharper canines, but he did inherit a good sense of smell, the soles of his feet were tough, never got cold easily, and piglins did not attack Wilbur either. While Techno was obviously a piglin hybrid, Wilbur’s features were more hidden. 

Tommy was not a hybrid (from what he knew), but he still took after both of his brothers. Techno taught Tommy how to fight (along with Phil), about history, how to survive, and how to read among other things. Wilbur taught Tommy how to be a good leader, how to play the piano, to be aware of his surroundings, and how to talk to other people along with other things. Phil taught Tommy about healing, how to take care of himself, how to cook, how to clean, and everything a father should teach him. 

Tommy had good brothers. Even when he was younger his brothers were still known by many people in the surrounding towns. It was known that Techno was a great fighter and Wilbur was amazing at anything musical. There would be times where the village kids would poke fun at Tommy since Tommy was not a legend like his brothers. His brothers always impressed every other kid in the surrounding village. Techno spar with the kids in the village and he always won. Wilbur would draw crowds with his music. Not only was he a musician, but he was also a good fighter. Wilbur was good with words and Techno was great with a sword. Tommy had neither of these gifts. To other kids, he lived in the shadow of his brother. Whenever the village kids would make fun of Tommy Techno would come up behind Tommy and scare the kids off. Techno would scoop Tommy up into his arms and say that he plenty of time to fulfill his own legacy. Wilbur would put Tommy on his shoulders and tell him that he was a big man and that he didn't need to listen to some snobby kids. Tommy had a nice family. His family was a bit chaotic, but it was family nonetheless. 

Unfortunately, it was not the same for Tubbo. It’s not that he didn’t have a family. Tubbo had a father, but that was the problem. J. Schlatt or commonly known as Schlatt was a father. Tubbo was a wholesome kid and he most definitely did not get his wholesome traits from his father. His father wasn’t always a bad father, but he turned to alcohol after Tubbo’s mother left or died, Tubbo doesn’t know what happened to her. Tubbo has some good memories of his dad. He was a good dad to Tubbo before he started drinking. He helped Tubbo with everything he could. He was always there when Tubbo fell, when Tubbo had a bad dream, and when other kids picked on Tubbo. He was always there like a father should be. When Schlatt started drinking instead of him being there when Tubbo fell, he was the reason that Tubbo fell. He was also the reason alert all the time, flinched at loud noises, and some bruises. But Schlatt would never do that right? After all, Tubbo was such a happy kid. How could anything be wrong?

Schlatt was a ram hybrid. He had lamb chops adorned on the sides of his face. He had curly horns on top of his head. Tubbo had floppy ears on the side of his head in place of where human ears would go and he had an enhanced sense of smell, but that is about all that Tubbo got as far as his ram features go from his father. Tubbo did not know if his mother was a hybrid or not and he was not planning on asking his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
